Never Give In Black Veil Brides
by Kianaa
Summary: Just an average girl named Kiana who had lived a tough life, had uncountable suicide attempts and When she moves to a new school and finds out that Black Veil Brides (the boys who saved her life) goes to that school and gains a strong relationship with Christian Coma.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kiana's P.O.V.

Today was my day at my new high school, Let me tell you a bit about myself, i'm a natural pale girl, short with long black straight hair, i have brown eyes. Oh i forgot to mention my name's Kiana. I love so many bands, one fo my favorite is Black Veil Brides. I hop out of bed and get dressed, i put my ripped black skinnies on and my BVB top on with my black leather jacket with studs on. I go to my wardrobe and pulled out my black studded ankle boots. I walked to the bathroom and teased my hair so it poofed out a bit and did the same with my fringe. I walk downstairs and grabbed my bag and kissed my mum on the cheek and left to go to school. I finally arrive at school and barely anyone was there. I walked to the office and recieved my schedule for the term. I walk out of the office and walk to music... i knock on the door and walk inside

'You must be Kiana the new girl,am i right?' my music teacher asked

'Yeah, i am' i replied

'Well, i'm Mr. Trench, go take a seat' he mentioned

I walk to an empty spot on my own in a corner, i look up and see these guys looking at me, i realized they were the boys from BVB, Andy, Ashley, Jinxx, Jake & CC... I see them walk over to me one by one...

'Hey, i really like your top, i see your a fan of our band' Jinxx exclaimed

'Yeah i am, you guys are my inspiration to Never Give In and CC is my idol to taking up drums' i replied

'That's cute, why don't you come hang with us at recess, that way your not alone' CC asked

'Uh if it's alright with you' i replied

'Yeah, we're cool with it' Jake Mentioned

'Hey, i was just wondering...are you naturally pale?' Andy asked

'Yeah i am, how about you guys?' I replied

'Yeah, we are too. That's pretty cool' Ashley said

The bell rings for recess, was i becoming friends with BVB? Was this a dream? The boys told me to follow them to where they sit

'Are naturally from California?' They boys asked

'Yeah i am' i replied

Then this really pretty girl came and sat with us, she look natural pale, she had straight short black hair and electric blue eyes

'Hey Leah!' Jake screamed crashing into a massive hug with her

'Leah this is Kiana, Kiana this is Leah' Andy introduced us like he was anouncing an award to someone and then CC got up and smacked him in the back of the head, i let out a bit of a giggle and CC smiled at me

'Ouch! what was that for!?' Andy squealed

'For introducing them stupidly!' CC replied

'Hi Leah' i said

'Hi' she replied

'Guys, i gotta go see the principal, i guess i'll see one of you in my next class?' i mentioned

'Oh alright, see you in history' Ashley replied

I walked off to the principles office and by the time i got there i realized i left my phone at the bench, but it was too late to go back. I had a talk with the principle and walked to history...

'Hey Kiana, you left something behind' CC mentioned waving my phone around

'CC, give it back!' i said oh how i hate being short sometimes

'Nope' he replied teasing me by holding it high in the air, then i gave him the puppy dog eyes, and he gave it back to me

'Ha! got you good!' i told him

'I will get you back' he replied

i walked off to history to see ashley saved me a seat next to him, and i sat down. I made it through the rest of the day.

'Hey, wanna come out shopping with me and the boys?' Leah asked

'Uh, yeah sure, just let me tell my mum' i replied, i got my phone and went through my contacts til i found mummy, but i noticed something...

'Huh, i don't remember getting your number CC' i asked

'I put it in, when you left it behind' He replied

i sent my mum a message telling her i was going out shopping with Leah and the boys and she said it was fine... We all hoped in the car and headed to the mall...We spent pretty much all afternoon there...I got home and placed my bag down, and started blasting BVB and laid on my bed...i was interupted with a text from CC saying 'Hey, wanna come to our band prac tomorrow?' i replied with 'I will see how it goes with your revenge first ;)' 'Oh shit i forgot about that thanks for reminding me...mwahahaha' he replied

Damn why must i be so stupid i said to myself and replied with 'Oh gosh...Why did i remind you!?' the texting went on all night...i must say im glad i never gave in last year...but how will the boys take when they find out...if they find out...i think i will see what Leah says first...Just to be safe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Andy's P.O.V.

So, i've known Leah for 3-4 years and i think im crazy in love with her, so i decided to message her and see if she wants to go to the movies with me, but before i did i asked the boy if it was alright if i bailed the day i was going to spend with them, i explained why and they were all cool about it, then i got a reply from leah saying 'Yeah sure i can come' i replied with 'Great, i'll pick you up at 3:00pm' she replied back with 'Okay, that's great, see you then' i looked at the time it was 1:30pm my hair was messy and knowing me i would take at least hallf an hour doing my hair plus half an hour to have a shower, which would leave me with 30minues to get to Leah's i think that's good enough, so i grabbed my clothes and towel, hopped in the shower, it was great to feel the warm water wash against my skin. i then got out and dressed, i dried my hair and then straightened it, i looked at the time and it was 2:30 exactly so i grabbed my jacket and headed to the car and drove to leah's. i arrived at Leah's and she walked outside, she looked amazing as she always does. She got in the car and i drove off to the movies.

'So what are we watching?' Leah asked

'It's a secret' I replied giving her a rose

'Oh, please tell me!' She begged

'Nope, trust me your going to love it!' i convinced her

We arrived at the cinemas, i got the tickets. we walked into the cinema and waited for the movie to start when it did...

'OMG, i love you! how did you know tinman was my favorite movie?' she whispered in my ear and kiss me on the cheek, i think i blushed a bit but i smiled and whispered back

'Leah, im like your best friend i know everything about you' with a wink

'Andy, your so amazing and i can trust you with anything, so your right i am your best friend and your mine' she replied

We then sat back and watched the movie... little did she know, i was planning on taking her out for a picnic after in this amazing place where we could see the city and it was all silence, i just hope she loves me the same way as i love her...

The movie finished and we talked about it on the way to the secret place

'Where are we going?' She asked

'My rape dungeon' I replied sarcastically with a wink

'I'm scared now...' she mentioned also winking

we then arrived at the place, it was so quiet, and had an amazing view she got out of the car and i placed a blind fold on her. I set up the picnic and took off the blindfold...

'Andy...this...is...beautiful...' was all she managed to get out, im so glad she liked it but does she like me back

'Leah, i love you...and i have for a while now' I confessed to her

'I love you too Andy' she replied and kissed me


	3. Chapter 3

Kiana's P.O.V.

I woke yesterday moring with a text from CC asking if i was going to go to their band prac, i had this sudden urge to throw up. I got up and ran to the bathroom and sat there for about 30minutes just throwing up. I then got up and went back to the message and replied with 'No sorry, just threw up...not feeling so good' and then he replied with 'Awh, get better soon. was looking forward to revenge' i think i then went to bed after that. Well i woke up this morning thinking about what i was going to tell the boys about last year. **Will they hate me? Will they just leave me stuck in a corner? What will happen? **All these questions going through i mind. Then i finally decide to text Leah saying **'Hey! are you busy? i need to talk to you about something! xx' 'Nope! i'm bored, and you alright? xx' **She replied **'Yeah, i'm fine. Come to my house, make sure none of the boys come' **I replied to her **'Okay, i'm on my way! and the boys are hanging out so they won't come' **She replied **'Okay, see you soon' **I replied

i then got up out of bed and got dressed and headed down to the kitchen to drink something. I grabbed a glass and poured OJ into it, I made some toast to considering I had to eat something other wise id just make myself more sick then I already was, I sat on the couch with the heater on with my zebra printed blanket wrapped around me, I sat and ate my toast while watching Charmed the first season, Leah arrived when I was about to put the second disc in the DVD player.

"HELLO MY FRIEND MY FRIEND HELLO!" she said with open arms and gave me a hug

"haha come on in" I said and plopped back into my spot to were I was sitting before.

"what's the matter?" Leah said rubbing my back

"well I want to tell the boys something but I think they might hate me for it. So I thought id tell you first." I said with my head down

"well come on tell me then." She said looking at me

"Last year….. I nearly.. Committed suicide because of all the hate I was getting at my last school. So much hate for being who I was and I couldn't take it anymore I just didn't want to live and be in this fucked up world full of people who hated me."

She gave me a hug and said "never give in never back down. Stand strong and be strong! Stay true to who you are. Never let anyone make you feel like you're not worth living. Suicide isn't cowardly I tell you whats cowardly? Making someone feel so worthless that they want to kill themselves."

"thanks, it really helps to know that someone is there for me when I cant be who I want to be" I said

"it's ok I get it at school to you know "slut, emo, fag ,kill you self, you're not loved in the world, nobody cares!" I once had all of that written on different pieces of paper and different words that should have made me feel worthless stuck on my locker, that was the day I met the boys. It was 3 years ago and it was a hard time, you know new girl a school "fresh meat" but you know what I did about it?. I found out who did it and I got my revenge…. Scaring the shit out of them and stuff like that with the boys. That was the time I mostly bonded with the boys, they turned from friends into brothers and stood up for me" she couldn't stop smiling, the boys must mean so much to her.

"and that's why Andy is my boyfriend!" she continued and we both smiled

"awh cuties!" I said and we both looked at each other

"now you have to come to band prac!" Leah said pulling me off the couch.

"but I look like shit…" I said looking at my track pants

"well follow me to your room and I will work my magic." Leah said and took me to my room and sat me on my bed.

"now lets see what we can work with" she said opening my closet

"skinny jeans, Pierce The Veil shirt and converse!" she said pulling them out quickly nd throwing them in my face.

"now change!" she said and left the room

I put the clothes on and Leah came back in.

"I DO MAKE UP AND HAIR NOW!" she said pushing me down onto the ground and straightening my hair that it fell to my waist.

She did my make up to and I looked good for a change. When we finished fucking around we left for Christians house. When we arrived Leah ran to Andy and gave him a kiss. I just went to CC and gave them all hugs. We went to the band room, it was covered in posters and Andys mic was a solid chain with the BVB ring on top. The boys went straight into practicing and i kept thinking about what i told Leah, my eyes started to fill with water and Leah noticed and dragged me outside.

'Hey, it'll be fine. We'll tell them after band prac, and i will be there with you' Leah said

'Okay, thanks Leah' i said smiling and we walked back in. Luckily the boys were still practicing. We sat back on the couch talking and laughing. Then they started practicing one of my favorite songs by Black Veil Brides; Never Give In. It made me think so much back on life and how much the haters don't matter. It always made me feel better on the inside. When they finished band prac and the band went to go get something to eat for us all, i tried to get out quickly but NO...

'You're not going anywhere,missy. We need to tell them.' Leah said

'No. We don't, It's pointless.' i replied

'No, come on Kiana, in your head it is, but in your heart it's not.' Leah said

'Wait, what's going on?' Jake walks in asking us with a serious face on

'Why so serious Leah?' Jinxx walked in asking

'Uh-uhmm...nothing...just roleplaying' i quickly answered

'Kiana. Just tell them! for your own sake.' Leah said

'Tell us what?' CC, Andy and Ashley ask at the same time

'Well, uh-uhmm, Last year….. I nearly.. Committed suicide because of all the hate I was getting at my last school. So much hate for being who I was and I couldn't take it anymore I just didn't want to live and be in this fucked up world full of people who hated me.' i said holding in the tears

'Awh, Kiana it's okay. Let it all out.' CC said hugging me tightly

Then all the boys come crashing me in to a hug shouting 'AWH! WE LOVE YOU KIANA!'

'Uh, g-guys i c-can't b-breathe' i said with all the breath i had

'Woops, sorry' they all said at the same time

'You always have us to talk to' Ashley said

'Leah, can i talk to you?' i asked her

'Sure' she replied and taking me where none of the boys could hear us

'I k-kinda l-like CC' i told her

'OMG! you Luurrvveeee him' she said

'Ok, ok. you got me. please don't tell him or the boys'i told her

'oh don't worry. CC likes you too. he told me' she replied

'W-wow' was all i said

'Come on let's go back' she shouted

We arrived back with the rest of the guys

'Hey, Kiana. Me and the guys were thinking what if you stay the night with one of us, meaning me. Because Ashley has Courtney, Jinxx has Sammi, Jake has Lauren and Andy has Leah, and i'm going to be all alone in bed, with no-one to talk to.' CC mentioned

'OMG! Yes! that's the perfect idea. Hey boys looks like we gotta get going, bye!' Leah quickly said giving us a hug and running out...

'Bye' all the boys said and hugged us...

and then there was two...

'Why me' i said under my breath quietly

'You alright?' CC asked

'You know why Leah did that right?' i asked him

'Nope...' he replied

'I told her, i liked you...alot...' i said with a sigh

'Awh, honestly, i like you too. i was wondering if you would go out with me' CC asked

'Yes, yes i will' i answered and kissed him

He then picked me up and took me to the lounge room and lay me on the couch. He got popcorn, strawberries and melted chocolate. This kid has an awesome taste in snacks. He then put Scream 1 on and he obviously could tell i got scared cause he hugged me tight in his arms. We both fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
